First Time
by TheLadyRedHeart
Summary: A simple story of Makoto's first time.


_This story was originally going to have a nice NSFW Makoto picture with it, but my artist is going through some personal stuff so I'm going to go ahead and post this, but if she gets better and is able to finish the drawing, I will add it in!_

* * *

"I-I'm nervous."

Makoto was having a hard time looking you in the eyes as she sat on the bed. You two had decided to take your relationship to the next level. You had waited until Sokiro had left, and, since her sister was working late, Makoto had been able to sneak to Leblanc.

"If you don't want to, then-" you start to say, but Makoto shakes her head.

"I-I want to, it's just…" She blushes. "I-I've never even m-masturbated before…"

"I have, but this will still be my first time, too." you say. "We can go as slow as you'd like."

"What if I do bad?" she asks.

"I won't be able to tell." you say, giving her a reassuring smile. She laughs. After a few moments, she releases her stress with a deep sigh, and nods. She stands and grabs the hem of her shirt, lifting it up and over her head. As she throws it aside, blushing hard already, you can't help but stare transfixed at her chest. Her bra is a nice, lacy black bra with a nice, swirled design. You don't understand why an article of clothing almost no one is gonna see needs to have a nice design, but whatever. Your stare intensifies as she reaches behind her back and starts undoing the bra. Once it's undone, she slips the straps off her shoulders, and, with another deep breath, she drops the bra next to her.

You gasp at the beautiful sight in front of you. Makoto's breasts are very finely shaped, just as you expected. Perky, smooth, flawless mounds cresting upwards to cute pink nipples. You see out of the corner of your eyes that Makoto's eyes have roamed downward, and have gone wide, likely from seeing your growing erection.

"S-so...I'm guessing you like them?" Makoto asks nervously.

"They're perfect." you say, and raise a hand to one, looking her in the eyes with your silent question. She answers it with a nod, and you look back down, gently placing your hand on her breast. You both gasp at the contact. Already, from a single touch, you can already feel how soft it is. You give it a gentle squeeze, making Makoto shudder. You hand sinks into the soft flesh as you play with it. You almost don't notice Makoto reaching down to undo your belt. As you start squeezing her other breast, moving them around, pushing them together, she pulls off your belt and starts on your pants. Once she finishes unbuttoning them and unzipping them, she pulls them down a bit, and you move your legs to let them fall to your ankles, where you step out of them. You let go of Makoto's chest and pull the rest of your top clothing off, leaving you in just your boxers, your rock-hard dick pushing against the fabric.

You gently move Makoto down onto the bed, embracing her in a passionate kiss. She kisses you back with just as much passion, more than she ever has before. As you kiss, her hands roam down your back and into your boxers, where she gives your ass a squeeze. It makes you laugh into the kiss, and you pull away, smiling down at her, a smile she returns. Her smile is surprisingly the thing that makes your cheek flush.

You move down and undo her skirt, throwing it aside to her other clothes, soon followed by her shoes, socks, and leggings. She looks you in the eyes, smiling and blushing hard as she lays there, naked except for her matching black panties, the only thing standing between you and the most precious part of her body. You move back up and start kissing her neck, making her shake in pleasure. You move downward, trailing kisses over her collarbone, up the hill of her breast, and then put your mouth over her hardened nipple. She moans, the sound making your dick twitch as your arousal somehow manages to grow even more.

You suck on her nipple like a breastfeeding baby, swirling your tongue around the nub, enjoying the sweet sounds coming from her lips. After a while, you finally move away from the nipple, and her body, which you hadn't noticed had arched, settles back onto the bed. Your kisses move down further, down her stomach, on her belly button, to her hips, finally stopping at her crotch. You stare at her panties, which you can see are wet. You put your nose up to it and sniff. It's a surprisingly pleasant smell, though your bias might just be tricking your brain. You move away and grab the panties, and start tugging them down. Her face turns a deep shade of red as they go down, revealing she is clean-shaven, slowly, slowly, until they go down her legs and off her body, leaving her completely nude in front of you. You breathe out as you stare at her beautiful, pink, dripping wet pussy.

Before you say anything, she opens her legs, giving you an even better view as she invites you in. You lick your lips and move in, giving it a tentative lick.

"Ahhh~!" Makoto cries out, making you smile. You take another, then another, then another. You savor the incredible taste of her juices as your tongue flicks over her clit, every lick making her moan as her body shakes. More comes out, which you greedily lick up as you devour her pussy.

Soon, you use your fingers to open up her lips, and wiggle your tongue deeper inside her, making her cry out in pure ecstasy.

"R-Ren…" She moans your name, driving you further as you feel precum come out of your dick, despite not having even touched it yet. You accelerate the movements of your tongue, tasting as much of her as you can. The taste is unlike anything you've ever had before. "I-I'm gonna-AHHHH~!" Makoto cries out as she climaxes, and you once again greedily suck up every drop that comes out, until there is nothing left. You pull away and wipe your mouth as her body settles onto the bed. Makoto breathes heavily as her shaking subsides. She stares at your crotch.

Knowing she was ready, you pull off your boxers, and she sees your precum on them as you reveal your dick, hard and throbbing, begging for attention. Makoto covers her mouth as she gasps. You grab the condom off the desk and start opening it, but Makoto grabs your hand. You look at her, and she shakes her head.

"You sure?" you ask.

"I love you." she responds. You smile and toss the half-opened condom onto the floor. You lean down and kiss her again.

"I love you too." you say back, and her smile widens. You get back on your knees and maneuver yourself to press your dick against her pussy. Once it's there, Makoto grabs your hands, intertwining her fingers in yours. She nods, and, taking a deep breath, you push in.

You immediately feel her grip tighten on your hands, hurting a bit, as she cries out in pain. You give her a moment before you push in further and further, trying to ignore her cry of pain as you break through her virginity. You continue pushing until you are fully inside her. You let her catch her breath as her grip weakens again.

You pull out, and slowly shove yourself back in, making her lurch. You start thrusting, noticing her grip weaken back to how it started as pleasure began replacing the pain. She moans to emphasize that, and you take that as a sign to go in even further. Her breasts bounce slightly as her body moves with every thrust. Soon, she wraps her legs around you, helping to push you into her as she starts to drool. Her tight walls against your throbbing cock inside her was a feeling far beyond anything you've ever felt. It definitely beat your first kiss with Makoto, that's for sure. You look down at Makoto's face, filled with happiness as she moans.

Your thoughts become harder to form as your pleasure increases more and more. You go even faster, her increasingly loud moans spurring you more and more.

The beach trip...telling Makoto the kind of girl you were going for...the confession...the first kiss…

Your thoughts mix as you feel a familiar pressure building inside you. You figure through your jumbled thoughts that if she didn't want you to wear a condom, she probably also wanted you to climax inside her.

As if she heard your thoughts, she spoke again. "C-cum inside me, Ren! P-please!" You nod, and you breathe out, then groan as you climax, shooting your semen into her, filling every part of her inside until you have nothing left to give. After a moment, you pull out, leaving semen to drip from Makoto's pussy, mixing with the juices of her own climax. Seems she had cum a second time without you noticing. You lay down next to her as you both stare at the ceiling, breathing heavily. You look over at her. Sweat beads Makoto's face as droll goes down her chin. You embrace her, and she turns and embraces you back.

"We'll have to clean up." she says, and you laugh, causing her to laugh as well. Knowing they couldn't stay there all night, or else Sojiro would find them, they simply laid there in each others' arms, enjoying the company of each other for as long as they could.


End file.
